


Whose fault is it this time?

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [275]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Pepper and Phil sigh because of Clint and Tony's shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose fault is it this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper notices the tea in her cup ripple as did Phil with his coffee. They both take their cups and calmly count down in their heads.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

A monstrous roar tells both Phil and Pepper what they need to know. Phil drinks a hearty portion from his cup and sighs. “I’ll contain the Hulk.” He says to Pepper before walking toward the elevator.

“I’ll call the contractor.” Pepper whips out her phone and presses 7, and honestly, what does having the contractor on speed dial tell you about Pepper’s life? “Yes, Hello? Martin? Yes, Thank you. I hope you’re wife loved them. Oh no, I’m not actually sure about the damage yet, The Hulk is still rampaging as we speak. Yes. Tomorrow sounds lovely. Thank you.”

30 minutes later, Bruce sits on the couch, cradling his head with an ice pack. Tony and Clint are on the opposite couch, flicking each other’s ears. Pepper sighs as she watches the two man-children hit each other. Phil clears his throat as he hands Bruce a bottle of water.

“Can I have some of that?” Clint asks. 

“No.” Pepper scolds. “Not until you tell us what happened.”

“I’m pretty sure this is cruelty. Being denied our basic needs is cruelty, Pepper-pot.” Tony points out.

“Whose fault was it this time? Who started it?” Phil asks calmly.

The two men point fingers at each other.

Phil and Pepper sigh. 

“You wish. It was your idea to try and poke the bear.” Clint hit Tony’s shoulder.

“You gave me the arrow! Who even told you to give me the exploding one?!”

“You told me you poked him with a screwdriver once! I doubt you’d want a regular arrow.” 

“I didn’t! But why the hell did you choose the exploding one?”

“Because you wanted to try something fun!”

“Your definition of fun is blowing things up?”

“So is yours!”

Tony opens his mouth to say something before closing it and narrowing his eyes at Clint. “Touche.”

“So… Tony?” Phil asks Pepper.

“Tony.” Pepper agrees with a nod.

“Aw, C’mon!” 

“Nope. This is the 5th time I’ve called Martin this month. You are going to go through with 5 8am meetings starting tomorrow. Not to mention, you will be on clean-up duty for the next 2 months with any and all Avengers related event.”

Clint snickers from beside Tony and the brunet elbows him to shut up.

“As for you, Clint.” Phil starts and Clint groans. “You’re going to volunteer to teach Gun Safety starting tomorrow for the next 4 weeks.” 

“But that’s, like, really early.” Clint complains. “I have to be up by 6!”

Phil shrugs at him. “You’re not required to be on clean-up duty with Tony. It’s a compromise.”

“Aw, Clint, no.” Tony mocks from beside Clint, putting on a shrill voice and a wicked grin.

Clint shoves him off of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/125427490861/that-last-prompt-wasnt-supposed-to-be-as-angsty)


End file.
